Fairy Hills !
by tomi7chan
Summary: One day the master tells a secret to gray natsu&gajeel" there is a hidden treasure in fairy hills " and all of them were fired up to search for it but the master warned that none of them should be seen by the girls...m:gruvia,s:nalu,gale and now the mission begins! (ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE MOST TROLL LOVING HIRO MACHIMA(seriously why does everyone have to write that:p?)


_**hello everybody ! ok so this is my first fan- fiction EVER ~.~ so i would really love to hear your opinion ! ...so now ENJOY :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 **~at ""the guild ~ •.•)**

Every thing was completely normal at the guild , even too normal...  
Natsu was half asleep on  
the bunch and gray was at the bar just staring at a nowhere and gajeel was just ( eating) iron .  
Then mira called for the 3 boys and told them that the master wanted to see them , all of them just sighed at that...

They went to the master and found him sitting on his chair and on his left was mira smiling at them :)

The masters eyes were closed , and when they entered he opened his eyes and started talking ...

" i have an important mission for you"  
They all were suprized and kept listing to the master

"There is something hidden in fairy hills and you must bring it to me "

"And who ever finds it first will have a huge prize from his Choice "

The boys eyes widened in supersize cause of what the master said  
And they looked at each other faces and  
natsu said " IM ALL FIRED UP "

Gajeel said " no way bastard im the one who is gonna find it "

Gray " keep dreaming flame brain "

But then the master started talking again and said

"BUT NONE OF THE GIRLS IN FAIRY HILLS MUST SEE YOU OR ELSE ERZA WILL KILL US ALL"  
mira simply nodded at his saying

All the boys faces were terrified when he said ERZA. But they didn't care  
They all wanted to find it...

Then gray asked the master " old man cant u tell us where exactly is this treasure in the hills "

The master " well that's YOUR mission "  
Gary sighed  
And mira smiled to that ...an evil smile..

After the master finished speaking they all rushed outside running in hurry so they can find it first

They said while running at full speed ...

Natsu " I WILL SHOW YOU ALL WHO IS GONNA FIND IT "

GAJEEL " STEP AWAY ASSHOLE "

GRAY " NO WAY THE PRIZE IS MINE METAL HEAD " while punching each other..

all of them reached to fairy hail's and stopped at the same time and stared at the building and saw erza and the girls entering the hills ..

Gray said " ah..h i don't think we can just enter like that " with nervous face

Natsu and gajeel said in unison " I AGREE "

After that each went his way to think about his own plan on how to enter the hills without anyone noticing ...

Natsu went back to the guild to find happy , so both of them can make their Own plan

Gajeel on the other hand went to the bar so he can think alone about his plan ...

And gray just started walking around magnoila doing the same as the two boys ...

 _ **~ after a few hours ( flash forward ) ~**_

Its finally night and of course all the boys decide to sneak into the hills at night ... its the perfect time and no one can notice anything ( _**that's what they thought ;) * me evil laugh :))) ***_

And (by _coincidence_ ;) lucy was having a sleep over at erza's place  
tonight ...

The first one to go was natsu .  
His plan was to fly with happy to a window and scare the girl who is inside so she gets out of her room and he and happy enter the room so they can sneak from the inside  
the only problem was he couldn't find any thing to scare the girl ..

So natsu and happy entered the forest and grabbed what ever animal they found ...( _**IM SORRY my imagination stopped at this part I COULDN'T THINK ABOUT THE ANIMAL TYPE :"( ... Lets just say it was a scary and poisoned one and his name was MIGI :) ~**_

Then natsu shoved migi in a bag and headed with happy to fairy hills .

When they reached the hills , natsu and happy stopped and stared at the windows of the building ...

Natsu " hey happy , which room do u think we should pick ?!"

Happy " i think we should pick the one on the left ! "

Natsu " u sure happy *? *confused face * i have a weird feeling about this one "

Happy " don't worry natsu ! That means it ls the right one ! "

Natsu " okay happy lets Go ! "

Happy " hai sir ! "

Then happy lifted natsu up in the air to get close to the chosen window

The window was half open , natsu and happy heard a conversation from inside the room between two girls ...

Erza " Lucy do u wanna take a bath first ? "

Lucy " nah its okay u can go first "

Erza " OK! , don't worry it wont take long"

Lucy " hai ! "

Natsu and happy didn't really care about the conversation that just happened ...

On the other hand Lucy was standing near the window ,  
When she was taking her shirt off to enter the bath after erza finish's.

At the same time natsu said ...

Natsu " hey happy ! Get a lil bit closer to the window "

Happy " Hai !"  
Natsu toke migi out if the bag and approached the window ...  
Natsu was prepared to throw migi inside but then ...

Natsu " what ? Is that ..."

Lucy " *screams * "

Lucy " NASTU ! U PERVERT WHAT R U DOING "

Natsu " LUCY ?! *blushing face *

Then lucy notice that she isn't wearing a top!  
Lucy " *covers herself with her hands *"  
Then happy starts to wiggle right and left because natsu was freaking out and moving alot

Happy " WHATS GOING ON NATSU ?!"

Then erza burst the bathroom door open prepared with swords of course

Erza " what happened Lucy ?"

Then erza sees the whole seance and looks at natsu with rage and dark aura around her  
Natsus and happy expressions change to extreme fear ...just frozen...  
then migi fly out from natsus hand and enters another room in the hills ...

Erza" NATSU , HAPPY "  
nastu and happy start to scream and erza grabs her sword and with one hit they fly away only to fall in the middle of a no where with every bone broken in their body ...

Now moving to another stupid plan ... gajeel decides to sneak in from the roof , he wanted to be simple so he doesn't make too much noise ...

Gajeel climbs the building to reach the roof , then he found the chimney and  
Gajeel gets in , and slides down ...

and then he found him self in a room filled with tons and tons of books ...  
Gajeel " is this the library ?! Im pretty sure i climbed the fairy hills roof "

Gajeel starts to walk around carefully in the room , amazed of how many books were there ..

Then gajeel hears a humming sound just around a huge book shelf  
He starts to approach and then he tries to lean his head to see where the sound is coming from?!...  
Unfortunately gajeel trips by a pale of books that he didn't notice and loses his balance ...

At that time levy was reading a book while resting her back to the huge book shelf humming a song ... when suddenly she hears a pounding sound ...  
and then out of no where she feels wight over her body ...  
She opens her eyes only to see gajeels face inches away from her face ..  
She blushes madly and her face turns into a tomato \\\\\\\\...

Gajeel opens his eyes and finds levy under him ..

Gajeel " what r u doing her shrimp ?!"

Levy " I SHOULD BE ASKING THAT "

Levy " GET OFF ME U METAL PERVERT "

then levy pushes gajeel away as hard as she can , gajeel leans backward and fall over the book shelf behind him...

Just then erza and Lucy were walking in the hallway after the accident with natsu ...  
and they hear a HUGE pounding sound from levys room ...  
Erza breaks the door open to find levy on the floor and her face red  
and gajeel covered with books , only his head popping out ...  
He opened his eyes to find erza in front of him with dark aura around her ...

Gajeels face turns pale ...

Erza " YOU TOO GAJEEL?!"

Then erza lefted gajeel with one hand , gajeel starts screaming , then she flew him out of the window , only to fall to where happy and natsu are :) ...

The only one who is left is gray  
His plan was quite smile as well ...  
He decide to walk on the sides of the building until he reaches an open window and then sneak inside ( A/N guess whose window is open * smirk * ;)

Gray started walking on the side of the building carefully ...  
Then he saw an opened window ...

Gray " yosh ! Finally an opened window"  
Gray snack inside ...  
He found him self in a dark room ,  
But with moon light he could see that the room was blue...

Gray" this room smells nice " gray whispered blushing ..

Then he heard a foot pound on the ground

Gray " this is BAD ! I have to hide "

Gray hid under the bed with sweat covering his whole face :"

From under the bed he saw pale legs coming out of the batrom and he heard the gril humming...

Gray thought " i think i recognize this voice "  
Then he saw her legs get into the bathroom again ...  
He was preparing to get out from under the bed , but , he glanced a plush on the ground ...  
Gray " THIS IS JUVIAS ROOM "  
of course he recognized the plush ... it was him!  
Grays heart started to pound fast and his face turned red ...

Then the bathroom door opens again ...

He can feel that she was trying to wear her clothes from hearing the sounds ...

Then gray glanced something crawling on the floor heading towards her ...

IT WAS MIGI {•.•}

Gray thought " I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING "

Migi started to get closer to juvia then all of a sudden ...

~15 min earlier~ ( flash back :) )

Juvia is now gonna take a shower before going to bed ! "Said juvia

She enters the bathroom and prepare the bathroom...

.she gets out to take her things and comes back inside while humming a song :)...  
After she have finished taking a bath , she gets out of the bathroom and starts wearing her clothe ...

She chose to wear her baby blue dress ... ( look to the media pic :)

while juvia was putting her dress ...  
She hears a scream ...

Gray " LOOK OUT!"  
Juvia turns her head at the sudden noise , only to find gray pushing her to the ground...

Aloud thud was heard ...

Juvia opened her eyes and found grays face really close to her and her hands pined to the ground ...

She blushes madly and her face heats up \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Juvia " G -G -Gray sama ?!" Juvia said with tears in her eyes ..

Gray opens his eyes to see juvias red face near his ...

and on to of that she didn't finish dressing so the top of her dress was completely opened ...

Grays face heats up \\\ ...

They start to stare deeply in each other eyes ...

Gray " a-a sssorry ! " the words hardly went out from his mouth cause he was nervous as f ***

At that time Lucy and erza and levy were passing by juvias room ...

They were all heading to the kitchen when all of sudden they heard the noise from juvias room ...

Erza breaks the room door open ...

What erza saw was , gray pining juvia to the ground , and of course his shirt wasn't there , and juvia blushing and tearing up ...

Erzas rage begin to raise ...

Her dark aura ones again surrounded her ...

Erza " GRAY ... U R DEAD "  
grays face paled and his body started to shake in fear ...

Gray " NO U DON'T UNDERSTAND LET ME EX- "

Before he finished his sentence he was flying out of the window only of course to fall on gajeel , happy and natsu ...

~ the next day ~ :)

Gray natsu and gajeel were all covered in bandges ...

They saw the master siting on the bar drinking ...

The three of them rushed to kill the master for telling them about the mission ...

But they found erza , juvia ,lucy and levy talking to the master ...

They froze when they saw them ...

Erza noticed them and started glaring *_*...

Juvia blushed madly when she saw her gray -sama , that she almost fainted ...

Levy and lucy started scolding natsu and gajeel for what they did ...

And mira simply giggled at the seance  
...

Erza " master they must be punished " erza said while tithing her fist ...

The master " yes yes ~" said while he was drunk

Natsu " WHAT THE HELL ! U TOLD US ABOUT THE TREASURE IN THE HILLS "

GRAY " WTF MASTER WHY R WE GETTING PUNISHED "

GAJEEL "WHAT ABOUT THE DAM PRIZE "

Their screams got louder ...  
And everyone started to fight like usual , then ...

Mira " EVERY ONE " said in aloud voice

Mira " i believe that the master was drunk when he told u about the treasure ..."

Mira " the treasure isn't in the fairy hills "  
everyone said in unison "WHAT ?!"

Natsu " SO WHERE IS THE DAM TREASURE ?!"

Mira " first u should apologize for the girls for what u did ! "

Gray , natsu and gajeel " HELL NO WE R NOT " all said

They got smacked really hard in the head by erza ...

Erza " APOLOGIZE NOW "

The boys " Hai !" Said in fear while shaking

Natsu went up to Lucy and said ...

Natsu " im sorry Lucy "

Lucy looked him in they eye and blushed ...\\\\\

Natsu " for seeing your boobs "

Lucy " YOU PERVERT IM GONNA KILL U ! "  
Lucy started kicking natsu ...

Gajeel went to levy ...

Gajeel " sorry shrimp"

Levy " DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP "

Gajeel " what ever shrimp "  
Levy tries to kick gajeel but she cant reach ... which looked super funny XD

Gray didn't move from his place he just pretended that he didn't hear any thing ...

Mira " come on gray u should apologize too "  
Gray blushed at her saying and said..

Gray " f-fine "said with a blush

Gray approached juvia slowly ...

Juvias face stared to heat more and more every time he approached ...

Gray " i-im s-sorry okay !" Said without looking in her face & with pink cheeks

Juvia " i-its o-okay gray~sama " said juvia nervously ...

Mira looked at them and smiled and said " now shake hands "

Gray " WHAT THE HELL ! Why? "

Mira death glared him with a smile "gray i think u should shake hand so she forgives u completely "

Gray blushed and cursed under his breath ...

He hesitated then he left his hand up ...  
And all what could feel was water ...

WAIT WATER !

Then juvia started to turn to water ...  
She just couldn't handle all of that ...\\\\\  
Gray got nervous and didn't know what to do ...

Then after all that noise again mira told them ...

Mira " okay now i can tell you where the real treasure is "

They all were silenced when they heard that ...

Mira " the treasure is here ! " Mira pointed to where cana was siting near the bar ...

All of them just opened their mouth at the surprise {•.•}...

"WHAT CANA IS THE TREASURE !? "They all said in unison...

Cana " wow ! Im the treasure ~ " cana said with barrel in her hand and drunk ,-,...

Mira " no not cana ! "

Mira " its under the bar counter "

They all ran to see what was under the counter ...

The only thing that they found was ...

A strawberry cake ...*^*

They all were surprised ...

Natsu " ITS A CAKE "

Mira " yes , the master was saving it for erza " said while smiling

They were all disappointed except for erza who toke the cake and ate it happily ... :)

 _ **THE END**_ **3**  
 **Hope u had fun reading .**  
 **Pls leave a comment let me know what u think :) and IF u want u can follow and favorite u know * smirks & wiggle eyebrows * ;)**

 **And thank you for reading !**


End file.
